


The Boy In The Skirt

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cheerleader AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Tom plays American football, Tord is a cheerleader, fight me on this, smut but later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: There is a new cheerleader in town.And Tom can't seem to keep it in his pants.Enjoy.—On temporary Hiatus until Further notice—





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Always open to suggestions/edits so please comment if you see a mistake.

-Note: I will add a "!" At the end of a chapter name if it has smut.  
I will also state in begining of chapter along with warnings. 

 

No Tord is not Trans he just likes wearing a skirt.  
Fight me-

 

The day was bland. Everything was exactly how it was yesterday, and the day before. Tom Zombie walked through most of his classes, only really registering time in his last class. This was bad, given his last class had to be the blandest of them all. Earth science. His teacher was this old man who was about as old as his rock samples with a monotone voice that seemed to lull half the class to sleep, the other half doing their own thing and listening to music. 

Tom popped in his earbuds and selected his pandora station. Pulling out his english notebook, he started working on the many asignments due the next day that he had put off till the last minute. "Thomas? Mind answering number 17 for the class?" Mr. Watler asked. Tom look up from his paper. "C." Was the monotone answer. He didn't pay enough attention afterward to hear if the answer was right or not. 

The class hour seemed to stretch on for way more than an hour. But finally, by the grace of all things good, the final bell rang. Tom shoved his notebook back into his bag and swung the heavy thing over one shoulder. Kids left for the school gates in crowds. Most heading down the sidewalks or to the busses. Tom went straight to the locker room. A handful of boys were finishing getting dressed when he entered. 

He spent a good 10 minutes getting into his uniform. Pulling the grey, blue, and green fabric over his head he left for the field. Most of the kids had already left, only a few late ones were still there. A group of girls were yelling random lyrics to what Tom assumed was a song. Shaking his head Tom walked to the field where his team was waiting. They slapped him on the back and gave him some excited smiles. This was the first practice of the new season and the team had already gotten some new players to train. 

Coach Dierman started on his yearly lecture about the game and how the practices would world. Tom had already heard this lecture a few times, so he let his mind wander. Across the field the cheerleaders were starting their own practices. The girls were sitting in a line stretching and chatting lightly. That is when he saw him.

 

 

 

-Sorry for short chapters. Hope you enjoy!-


	2. Sway

Among the line of flawless hair in high tails and short skirts was a young boy. Probably a sophomore or freshman by the looks of his height and build. The boy was thin but had a healthy build, with somewhat short height. Tom watched the boy laugh at a joke one of the girls made, face scrunching up as he laughed. They did splits and arm stretched before continuing. The coach placed them in a long line, with the boy near the end. Only then did I notice he wore a skirt like the rest of the girls. “Alright ladies and mister! This is going to be a basic cheer that every team learns. Alright follow after me!” The cheer coach stated in her high pitch squeal. She led them in a pattern of swaying hips and chanting. The boy followed every movement, blending in and moving as one with the other girls. Tom was captivated. 

“Thomas! Pay attention please. I know the cheerleaders are distracting but you need to pay attention or you will be running for the rest of practice.” The football coach barked. Tom turned his attention back to the coach who started to introduce a new play. It was more complicated than last years and heavy on the defense. West Fence. That was the only explanation for it. The rival school was known for having a ruthless football team. Just last year West Fence was the cause of at least 7 of their guys sitting out for the rest of the game due to injuries, and 2 who had to be sent out in an ambulance. 

Practice was long and by the end Tom could hardly stand. The coach was really pushing them this year. Despite how hard practice was Tom still caught a few glances at the cheerleaders. That boy was a flyer; during the human pyramid Tom caught sight of the two blond horns doing a flip in the air. When Tom started walking back up to the school to change, he caught sight of the same boy, walking away from the school in his uniform of a tanktop and a mini skirt. He was surrounded with a small group of girls who all chatted loudly. Their practice must have gotten out earlier. Tom took a shower and changed back into his own hoodie. 

“Hey, practice out yet?” The message caused Tom’s phone to buzz lightly on the bench. It was from one of his buddies, Edd. “Yeah, you mind picking me up after you get Matt?” Tom texted back. There was only a second of hesitation before another text came through. “Of course! See you in about ten.” Tom pocketed the phone and left the locker room. The sky was already close to getting dark, practice was way longer than usual. Bu the time the sun was half set and Tom had lost feeling in his fingers a light grey minivan pulled up. The side window rolled down revealing the purple and green clad ginger. “Hey Tom!” Matt chirped cheerfully. 

Tom got up and swung his bag over one shoulder. “You could have taken longer.” He grumbled climbing into the back. Edd sat at the wheel and looked in the mirror to see Tom. “Sorry dude, Matt forgot to tell me his choir practice would be held at a different location.” Edd confessed. Tom rolled his eyes and smiled. “Your fine. How did that go by the way Matt?” Tom asked, buckling up. The rest of the ride was filled with Matt complaining about how the new kids had no idea how to sing and how he had to teach them. 

It was finally dark by the time Edd pulled into Tom’s driveway. No cars, his father was still out. Thanking Edd for the ride, he slid out of the car and slammed the door. Earning a glare from Edd as the car backed out of the driveway and down the street. Tom unlocked the house door with a soft click. The living room was dark and cold, his father must have been gone for a while. Tom flicked on a light and threw his backpack onto the couch and headed straight for the kitchen to get a snack. There was a note on the table saying his father was “working late” tonight and probably won’t be home till around midnight. Thank goodness, Tom was way too tired to interact with that man tonight. 

Making a quick sandwich Tom grabbed his bag and headed down the hall towards his room, stepping over piles of clothes and trash scattered around the floor. His room was just how he had left it. Good. Setting his bag on his bed he made his way over to his computer and opened his word processor, continuing the essay he had due in history. It took him a solid two hours to finish, and when he was done he fell onto his bed, not even bothering to get out of his clothes. The thought of that strange boy still in his head. 

 

-Thank you for all of the support so far! I love seeing your comments!-  
-If I mess up on some fact in football don’t be scared to tell me! I don’t really know the sport that well.-


	3. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding is Tord’s least favorite thing to do.

“Hey darling, you want a ride?” Ell, one of Tords new friends asked. Her dark brown hair in a mid high ponytail. A few other girls in the group split off, waving their goodbyes. “No thank you Ell. It was nice of you to ask though!” He smile and hiked his backpack strap up on his shoulder, waving at Ell and her friends. When Tord finally turn a corner and are out of their view, he changed his path to head off to the park by the school. 

There is a set of bathrooms there. Bathrooms mean stalls, which means privacy. Tord looked around at the mostly empty park and head in. The place smelled of weed and shit, thank goodness he didnt have to actually use the bathroom. Picking the cleanest stall there is and lock the door, he swung his bag to the hook on the door. As quickly as he could, Tord slip out of the mini skirt and tight tanktop. Reaching into the bag he replace the jeans, t shirt, and sneakers with the cheer uniform. 

Once he had finished changing he left the bathroom in a hurry and started off on the walk back to his house. As expected, his mom was still at work which ment no questions as to why he was late comming home. Good. A set of keys jingled in his hand while he unlocked the door. His house was somewhat small, not really in the best part of town either, but it was just him and his mom. 

They didnt really need a mansion to be happy. Tord dropped the keys in a little tray by his door and went to his bedroom to drop off his bag. Technically his bedroom was the laundry room but with a curtain separating the machines from his stuff. That made it easy to wash his uniform without being questioned. His bag landed with a thud against the tile floor and he collapsed onto his bed. 

Well at least today went better then he thought. The girls were very accepting, no one had dared touchc him for fear of said girls. Dispite the usually bland day, practice went well. He grumbled before sitting up and digging his laptop out from under his bed. There was only a few spam emails and nothing really going on in his social medias. There was a few pictures on Ell’s FanBook of their first practice. And, as promised, the comments were turned off. 

The pictures stared the whole “squad” doing their normal cheer. The last picture made Tord smile from deep in his heart. It was of him preforming a backflip midair with Ell next to him doing the same. Their bodies were almost perfectly in sync. It had the cation of, “Cheering it up for our new member. Can’t wait to spend the year flying with him!”

“Tord! I’m home honey!” His mom shouted out from across the house. Tord quickly shut the laptop and raced out his room to give his mom a hug. “Hey mom!” He mumbled hugging her tightly. She chuckled and patted her son on the back. “How was school darling?” she asked when he pulled back. “Pretty good. How was work? Your home kinda early.” Tord commented.

She just smiled and set her purse down by the door. “There wasn’t going to be any more costumer for the day so he let all of us go early.” Tord grined and the two headded off to the kitchen. Throughout their whole meal of pasta with a think white sauce, Tord forced himself to smile and ignore his cheer practice. It hurt him to not tell his mom, but they had a really good relationship going and he didnt want to risk dropping this on her. 

Tord hates hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the break from this story. 
> 
> I have no excuses besides that I kinda fell out of it. But now I am back for who knows how long. I do have a few stories being worked on at the moment and I hope you all like them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yet again if I do something wrong, use the wrong system or names for things, or have any other mistakes. Just let me know and I’ll gladly fix it! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story and hope to see you all very soon!


	4. Just cause you can, doesnt mean you should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Name calling, Negative names towards trans and gay people, homophobia, Slut shaming, Abusive attempts, A person being a bitch for no reason, School security and staff being assholes
> 
> Basically a shit ton happens.
> 
> A/N: I do not support or defend people who do this kinda shit. They make me pissed off. 
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah.

It was friday. Or as the cheer team called it, Spirit Day. A day where all the cheerleaders and football players wore their uniforms during school. They had to. “It is to enrich school spirit among the children.” Was the excuse the staff came up with. 

But to Tord, it was less Spirit Day and more “Lets see how far we can tease the fag before he cries” Day. Tord pulled down the skirt of his uniform the best he could. He could do this, all he had to do was stay with the girls and nothing will happen. Tord took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom into the loud and crowded cafeteria. 

Across the room Ell and Tori waved. Tord smiled and tried his best to get over there. Moving past a group of football players, a hand rached out and smaked his ass. “Hey there slut! How ‘bout you bend over and give us a show!” A boy shouted with a smirk. 

Tord could feel his face heat up. He struggled with his words as he attempted to leave the area. Another boy grabbed his arm roughly and pulled Tord down and onto his lap. “How ‘bout you answer him slut? Didn’t your daddy teach you manners or do you need me to?” He growled into Tord’s ear. Tord shivered, the smell of weed coming off the boy holding him. 

“Please. Let me go.” Tord begged softly, his voice small and quiet. The boy only laughed loudly and gripped Tord’s hips roughly. “I bet a fag like you wears the matching panties. Let’s check.” The boy’s hands moved slowly lower. “Stop. Please.” Tord pleaded, struggling to get out of the stronger boy’s grip. His silver eyes flicking over the other players, begging for any of them to help. 

Finally one of them spoke. A boy, hunched over on the other side of the table. His black eyes lazily glancing over Tord. “Let the kid go Mike.” He said calmly. The boy holding Tord gripped the cheerleader’s hips tighter. “Or what? I know your the coaches pet but you can’t tell me what to do.” 

Tord struggled against the arms again, hoping he could just escape and leave. “Mike. Let the kid go.” The black eyed make growled, voice hard and cold. Mike, deciding he wasn’t gonna give up, took one hand off of Tord’s hips to bring it up to the boy’s hair. He grabbed up and pulled it roughly back. Tord yelped at the sudden pain, tear forming in his eyes. 

“I never knew you protected the trans freaks Tom. Of course you would.” Mike growled back. By now most of the other players silenced to watch what was going on. Tord glanced around, eyes connecting with a security guard’s. The woman sighed and looked away from the table, not bothering to move or help. 

Tom was speaking again, Tord couldn’t hear a word. All he could focus on was the disgusting feeling of the boys hands on his inner thigh and hair. Tear were starting to fall. “LET HIM GO MIKE.” Tom yelled, standing and slamming his hands on the table. Tord jumped, now full on sobbing. Mike scoffed and pushed him roughly off his lap and to the floor. 

Tord curled up on himself on the tile. Tom was walking around the table to him. Tears blurred Tord’s vision as the boy sobbed. Tom carefully picked him up, causing Tord to flinch. “Hey I won’t hurt you kid.” Tom said softly, picking up Tord’s bag and walking off, away from the table. Tord curled against the strong chest, hidding his face. 

“Oh my gosh Tord! What happened?” The familiar voice of Ell cried out. Tord looked over. Tom had brought him to the table of cheerleaders. “Some dick on my team pulled him onto his lap and wouldn’t let go.” Tom explained shortly, setting Tord down next to Tori who immediately pulled the boy into a close hug 

Ell continued to talk to Tom. Tord didn’t care. He snuggled into Tori’s warm arms, tears slowing. “Hey I got you hun. We are here for you.” Tori cooed softly, her fingers running through his hair softly to sooth him. Tord watched Ell give Tom a soft hug before the football player left. 

The whole group almost jumped on him. So many questions. Was he ok? Did they touch him wrong? Did they hit him? Did he want water? Tori hushed the group, telling them to give him some space. 

The group slowly sat back in their seats. “Mari go get him some water, Ell go get him some food.” Tori ordered calmly, letting Tord lean on her. The two left to get the items. “Hey do you want to talk about it?” Tori asked gently. 

Tord shook his head no. He was still terrified. Maybe becoming a cheerleader was a bad idea. No No No. He wanted this. He knew something like this might happen. It was going to happen regardless. Tord took a deep breath and pulled away from Tori. “Thanks.” He mumbled, wiping the tears from his face. 

Ell and Mari came back with the food and water that tord gratefully accepted. “Thank you all.” He smiled. Ell and mari waved it off. “From now on Tord isn’t going to be alone. We all have to keep an eye on the other boys and make sure they don’t hurt our baby.” Ell announced. Tord quietly ate his food while the others talked about who would walk him to classes. 

Finally the starting bell rang. Tord threw away his trash, arm hooked with Ell’s. He smiled and laughed at a joke she made. Tord’s eyes looked around and caught with Tom’s black ones. The boy’s face went a soft red. He was going to have the thank Tom later. 

Ell pulled him away, joking about how Mari was swooning over a boy in her math class. Tord smiled, maybe this wasn’t so bad. 

 

————————

Thank you for making it through! I am very sorry for that asshole Mike. 

But this is based off what I have seen before at my own school where the football players think they own the cheerleaders. And the security not doing anything. Unfortunately there wasn’t a boy like Tom there when it happened at my school. 

Just so you know. Don’t be an ass. 

 

Anyway. Sorry for updating late, I just finished moving and this weekend has been stressful. Hopefully the next update will be on time. 

 

Remember to comment any mistakes you find or any questions! I will be happy to answer them! :) Have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage drug use, Underage drinking, Drugging
> 
> A/N: I am not saying any of this are ok. Drugging people is very very bad.

The next time Tord sees Tom its weeks later and at a party. The large house was dark, the only lights coming from the standing lamp in the living room. But there was a crowd of people smoking and doing drugs there so Tord stayed away. It wasnt that he didnt like the idea of taking drugs, its just that he worries he might do something he regrets. 

Instead, the cheerleader went to the kitchen to get some water. During the weeks after the ‘incident’ no one else bothered the boy, thankfully. So when Ell and Tori pulled onto the street they had decided that Tord was safe here and could go off and do his own thing if he wanted. Tord was filling up his cup in the sink when he heard another person enter the kitchen. 

“Yeah Yeah you bastard. I’ll make you a drink. Chill.” That tone was obviously male and strangely familiar. Tord turned around to check. Yep. Tom was wearing a basic blue hoodie that complimented his eyes, and sinfully tight black jeans. The boy’s black eyes locked with Tord’s silver ones. 

Tord gave a hesitant wave. “Oh, uh hi.” He muttered out, cursing how his voice sounded small and weak. Tom’s black eyes trailed down, scanning over Tord’s frame. The cheerleader was suddenly very aware of how much skin he was showing in the outfit. When Tori saw his grey hoodie and sweats she immediately pulled Tord into her closet to get the boy something to wear. Their body shapes and size was basically the same so Tori’s clothes fit alright. 

Tom chuckled, waving a hand at Tord’s outfit. “Wow.” Tord wore a pair of dark blue jean shorts that cut off a foot from his knees the waistband emphasizing his hips and ass, a red and black midriff that slipped off one shoulder, and mid calf high shiny black boots. Tori had convinced the boy to wear just a tad bit of makeup. Ruby red glitter coating his upper lid in a butterfly like smoky eye, complete with eyeliner and a tad bit of mascara. Tord flushed pink. “M-My friend picked it out.” He said shyly, crossing his arms low so they covered the stipe of skin showing from under his shirt. 

Tom smiled. “Never said it was bad. You actually look.....nice.” He hesitated on the word, as if it took a while to find the right word. Tord relaxed, at least Tom didn’t smell of weed. That was a good sign. “So I never did catch your name.” Tom chuckled lightly. The cheerleader scoffed lightly. He took a sip of his water before answering. “Nice pick up line.” The jock’s eyes widened in a flash of panic as if he realized he said something wrong. Tord bursted out laughing, holding his stomach. 

“Im messing with you.” Tord smiled, taking another sip of his water. Honestly, that was the funniest thing Tord has ever seen. Tom fumbled for words before laughing out as well. And dear lord that laugh. Tord absolutely loved that laugh. It was deep and made Tord smile wider. “Alright alright. I’ll stop.” Tom confessed raising his hands in self defense. It was a surprisingly sweet action. The football player opened the freezer and pulled out a bottle of some kind of vodka. Great so he was a drinker. It wasnt that bad. 

“Tord.” The cheerleader said softly, swishing the water in his red cup. Tom uncapped the bottle and poured a cup of the clear liquid. “huh?” He questioned dumbly. Tord set his cup on the counter. He stood up straight and looked up at Tom. “My name. You asked for it.” Tom blinked, confused. He let out a small “Oh.” the bottle still in his hand. “Tord.” The blue hoodies boy purred the name with a soft accent. Tord could hardly hold back a shiver. 

Before one of them could say something stupid, a three random guys walked into the kitchen. A few of them congratulated Tom on some win. “Excuse me.” A guy said softly, motioning to the sink. Tord moved, not paying him any mind. His eyes were on Tom and the two other boys laughing. It seemed Tom was popular, maybe Tord would research it later. The other boys left after a couple minutes, taking their cups of various drink mixes to the main room. Tord grabbed his own cup. “I gat to go, my friends might be worried.” He lied through his teeth. Tom only gave him a nod, sipping the straight vodka. 

The main room was loud and crowded. Music blared in the speakers and body ground against each other. It was hot as hell in the room so Tord quickly went outside to breathe. His water was cool and soothing against his throat. There was a decent yard outback. A group of boys were attempting to start a fire, a stoner dumping a small pile of leaves on top of the wood when they werent looking. Weed. Tord cringed. 

He sipped his cup slowly, watching a few people throw random items on the now forming fire to see if they would burn. It was subtle at first, a blurring around the edges, the music sounding like it came from underwater. Then the world was spinning. Tord dropped his cup and stumbled back inside. The floor shook and bodies shifted, Tord could hardly stay on his feet. He reached his hands out as the world jolted and spun harder. 

There was a wall of blue. Warm. Tord giggled, his voice echoing in his mind. “Tord?” the voice sounded like it was coming down a long pipe. Arms wrapped around Tord. Wait, why was the ground so close? It was hard and cold, not at all like the warm wall. There was another echo of his name. The warm arms again, this time picking him up. Tord giggled and squirmed. The world was going grey, cool. Then a burst of cold. Tord snuggled against the warmth. There was the feeling of being set down on something. Then black.


	6. Chapter 6

“What happened to him!” Tom shouted to Edd. Tord was leaning on him heavily, a dopey grin on his face, eyes staring at nothing. Edd looked around. “I have no clue. Get him home. Take my car. I’ll have Jerry take me and Matt home.” Edd reassured. The boy leaning on him suddenly collapsed causing Tom to lurch forward to catch him. Tord giggled again. Tom picked up the thinner boy, holding him close. “Thank you.” He breathed to Edd, racing towards the door. 

No one stopped him, a girl in glitter even helped him with the front door. Tom muttered out a rushed thank you and raced to the street towards Edd’s car. Tord shivered and giggled, playing with Tom’s hoodie string. Tom only opened the door and set Tord into the seat, the boy going limp. “Fuck.” he cursed, leaning over to buckle up the unconscious boy. 

Tom was almost positive he broke at least one speed limit on his way home. And shit. As if this night couldn’t get any worst. A beat up silver car sat in the driveway. His father was home. Tom stopped the van on the street in front of the lawn, getting out and picking Tord back up. He just prayed his dad had a girl home to entertain. The door took five minutes to work open with a limp body in his arms but Tom managed.

The house was warm, heater running. Shit. Tom carefully raced to his room, almost slipping on the piles of trash in the hall. His room door was open, that asshole. Tom could feel anger forming. His room was trashed, clothes everywhere, his trashcan flipped over and emptied. Dad found Tom’s vodka again. That didnt matter right now. Tom set Tord down on his bed. What was he gonna do with the kid. 

This looked so bad. Shit. Quickly Tom left his room, going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. A shadow leaned against the counter. Shhhhhhit. Tom tried backpedaling but it was too late. “Thomas.” Came his father’s slurred growl. The boy froze, suddenly feeling small and scared. Like a child. “Where za fook were ya?” His dad continued to heavily slurr. Tom just stayed silent. His dad didn’t like that. “Fookin answer me ya prick.” He growled, standing up and stumbling over to his son. 

Tom took a step back, arms flinching up. “WHERE ZEE FUCK WERE YOU?” His dad screamed, lashing out. Tom’s arms took the blow. “I-“ He started. “No! I DONT GIVE A SHIT!” His father continued to scream. Another hit, Tom blocked. Pain spiked in the side of his head, his father’s other fist came up and hit his right eye. “Fuckin useless.” He growled, throwing another hit. Tom blocked once again, arms burning. They stood there, face to face, Tom’s arms up in defense, his father’s curled into fists at his side. “Don’t do that shit again.” The man growled, not bothering to tell Tom what he did wrong in the first place. 

Another second of silence. His father scoffed and turned away, kicking through the trash to get to the second bedroom. The door slammed, shaking the cheap walls. Tom pressed a hesitant finger tip to his right cheek. Ow. Definitely a bruise there. With a defeated sigh he got a plastic cup from the cupboard and filled it with lukewarm water. The stuff tasted like shit, but Tom couldn’t afford to have a hardcore hangover the next morning. He went back down the hall to his room. 

The boy was right where he left him. Sprawled out and fully dressed. Tom set down the cup on the nightstand and frowned at the boy’s boots. He will take those off. But nothing else. Sure it was uncomfortable but it would help Tom’s case in explaining he didn’t rape the kid. He wasnt that big of an asshole. Quickly he pulled the black hoots off, revealing two mix match socks. Cute. Tom sat down in his chair, staring at the boy. Now what? To be honest, Tom had no clue. He pulled out his phone, texting Edd and telling him he got home safe. Edd texted back saying his cousin Ell was worried sick as to where Tord was. But Edd told her Tom took him home. Tom smiled texting a thanks to Edd before exiting out of his messages. He slumped in the chair, well there was that math packet he needed to get done. Sure he was a bit buzzed, but not enough to fuck up his mediocre work.

Opening his beat up backpack, Tom took out the fifty page packet and opened it up to start. 

 

When Tord woke up he immediately panicked. This wasn’t his bed. Shit did he have sex? Tord in a half awake haze slapped his ass causing a smack to echo in the room. Not sore. Good. Blinking a bit more awake he noted he was still dressed. Even better. Tord sat up. Nope nope nope nope. His head spiked sharply and he laid back down. Turning his head he looked around the messy room. A few band posters, a bass in the corner, a small desk and computer. The blankets and pillows smelled like musk and sweat. Male, tord guessed. There was a nightstand next to the bed. Two pills and a black plastic dollar tree cup. Tord sat up slightly. The pills read Advil. He slipped the pills in his mouth and took a gulp of water from the cup. Surprisingly the pills helped steady his mind a few minutes later. Tord attempted sitting up again. Success!! He slowly swung his feet out from under the blankets. His boots were off and by the room door. Tord shivered, his outfit providing no warmth at all. He pulled a slightly thinner blue and grey blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself like a cloak. It was warm enough. Deciding to explore outside the room, Tord stood. 

Then fell back down to the bed. Alright, let’s try this again. 1, 2, 3. Tord stood again. He only wobbled but didnt fall. The hall was dirty, floor covered in trash and old clothes. Tord wrinkled his nose. Ew. Lets hope his ‘rescuer’ wasn’t terrible. Then the sound of a sink running from the other end of the hall. With curiosity, Tord entered the kitchen. Tom was at the sink, wearing nothing but a grey tshirt and boxers. His arms were elbow deep in the sink scrubbing at a dish. Tord dropped the blanket watched silently. When Tom finished with the dish he shut off the water and spun around. “Ah!” he yelped lightly, dropping a pan that was in his hand. 

Tord giggled and gave a finger wave. “Mornin.” He said with a smile. The other boy picked up the pan from its place in the sink. “Oh, uh. Morning.” He sounded awkward and slightly scared. Tord leaned on the counter. “So what happened last night?” The blue hoodied boy frowned slightly. His body turned to face Tord fully. “I didn’t do anything if thats what your asking. You were acting funny so I wanted to help you get out if there. But I didn’t know where you lived so I just brought you here.” 

The cheerleader smiled. “Thank you. Im not sure what happened either.” There was a second of awkward silence before Tord stood up fully. “Do you have any eggs? I could make you breakfast as a thank you.” Tord tried not to make himself seem like a shy small teen. It was hard with Tom as tall as he was.

 

Holy shit Tord was fucking cute. How did Tom never realize this? The way he bit his lip and tried not to look down at his feet. No, keep it in your damn pants Thomas. He did not need to look like the other guys who will fuck anything that moves. “Um yeah sure. There are eggs in the fridge. I’ll finish cleaning this pan.” Tom quickly turned back to the sink. Ok just breathe. Breathe. Focus on the pan. Breathe. Tom exhaled loudly. He could do this. At least for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I have been working on plot outlines and finally got a plan. So update should come faster. Thank you so much for reading! Im glad a lot of you enjoyed my cliffhanger. There is more where that came from! :D


End file.
